Welcome Home
by JessTerr
Summary: Alex returns from an extended trip to find Piper waiting for her at the airport. Sometimes – you just can't wait to get home! [One shot smut]


**_My apologies for uploading the wrong chapter. This is what happens when I do things late at night. Here ya go! Hope it was worth waiting for!_**

* * *

 _Wanting, needing, waiting  
_ _For you to justify my love  
_ _Hoping, praying  
_ _For you to justify my love_

* * *

Piper pulled an earphone out of one ear. She texted Alex so that she'd have a message waiting when she powered on her phone when the plane touched down. _When I see you in the airport, I will have been thinking about you for quite some time... imagining... wanting... Imagine... Imagine me waiting._ Piper smirked as she pressed send. _That should do it for now._ Alex had been on a slightly longer trip to curate art from a group of university students upstate. Anytime the pair were separated was difficult was hard, but for some reason it seemed a little more difficult this time.

Piper's phone buzzed. It was a text from Alex. _Are you at the airport picking me up? You mean I don't have to wait for another hour in the horrendous traffic to see you?_ Piper could sense the excitement in Alex's typed words.

 _Yup, I'm here._ Piper thumbed back. She wound the earbuds up and stuck them in her pocket.

Alex sent back a series of smiley faces. _Yay we are taxing to the gate – see you soon. xx_

As Piper waited outside security, she caught a glimpse of Alex coming down the escalator. She walked across what seemed like miles to finally reach Alex. Embracing her immediately, Piper buried her head into Alex's shoulder, smelling in her sweet smell. She moved her face to Alex's neck and softly kissed her. "Hello my love." Piper murmured in her ear.

With a final tight embrace, Piper released Alex and looked into her eyes. They both smiled and laughed. Alex chuckled, "I feel like I've been gone forever, and we are long time companions reuniting after months or years. Ahhh the nostalgia Thanks for coming to pick me up in the airport. I wasn't looking forward to the cab ride." Grasping Piper's hand, they walked off towards baggage claim. Alex's thought had been on nothing but Piper for the entire trip home. Their touch was electrifying.

Suddenly, Alex spied a private door - to a back office - left ajar. Her mind started racing. She could not wait to get home to tell Piper all about her trip, to hear about Piper's week, and to do other not so frivolous things. But that door was so inviting. She couldn't wait any longer. Alex moved her shoulder into Piper, quickly pushing her into the office, locking the door behind them. She spun her around and pressed her against the door. Alex buried her face into Piper's, kissing her deeply.

Alex leaned her body against Piper's, pressing her tongue into her mouth to showing her desire and ache. Alex moved her hands to Piper's breasts and gather them in her hands. Slipping on hand under her shirt, Alex raises Piper's shirt and pulls it over her head. Alex's mouth consumes Piper's with so much want and desire that there is no opportunity for protest. That or there is no protest to be had. Alex slides her hands back down to cup Piper's breasts gently. She releases the hold on Piper's mouth so that she can run her tongue firmly down Piper's body to take a breast fully into her mouth, caressing her nipple with her tongue. Alex quickly found her other nipple with her fingers.

When no complaints ensue nor resistance, Alex moved back up Piper's body to kiss her again. Piper grabbed Alex's head and pulled it closer, pressing her tongue deep inside Alex's mouth. Alex began sucking on Piper's tongue then allowed Piper to slowly withdraw her tongue as the women looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Alex quickly unfastens Piper's jeans, allowing them to drop to the floor. Alex was shocked to find Piper was not wearing any underwear on this airport visit. Piper looked at her with a wicked look and immediately wrapped one leg around Alex and pressed her wetness against Alex's thigh. She was dripping. There was no waiting or further teasing as Alex decided to take her immediately.

Alex entered her body swiftly, deeply, fully. Piper's head fell back as Alex dipped her head back down to give attention to the other breast. Piper's leg wrapped around Alex's body kept them close and her movements encouraged Alex to move deeper and faster.

The pair's motions froze as they heard a key jingle in the lock. Alex could see the terror on Piper's face. Then the key is withdrawn and the would-be intruder walked down to the next office. Alex resumed her thrusts as Piper sighed and arched her back as if to make Alex suck her breasts harder. Alex complied and was rewarded with a slight whimper.

Alex could no longer resist tasting. Piper's taste had been nothing but imagined in Alex's mind for the duration of the trip. She always missed Piper when they were apart. The desire was always there. But again, this time the ache was even more pronounced. Alex dropped to her knees and begin to lick Piper, throwing her leg over her shoulder so as to improve the reach. Piper's juices drained from her body, engulfing Alex's face.

 _Oh how I want to hear you moan._ Suddenly, as Piper had been listening to Alex's inner most silent desires, a low deep moan escapes from her throat. Alex quickens the pace with her tongue. She can feel Piper's legs quivering and she knows the bolts of energy are coursing through her body.

Piper's hand grasps Alex's hair which signals the impending explosion. Alex lightens the touch of her tongue and slips one finger deep within Piper. With a few more quick motions, Piper's body spasms hard and long. Piper cries out, collapsing against the wall and pulling Alex down as well.

After a few silent moments, Piper seemingly gathered her wits. "Well wasn't that a hell of a welcome home present?" She grinned.

"Consider it cab far," Alex retorted.

Piper redressed and the pair continued to baggage claim to pick up Alex's luggage, a goofy smile implanted on each of their faces.


End file.
